


The Kids Aren’t Alright(Adopted Work)

by Adoptive_Author (pinkie2054)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Work, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, College, Fluff, Mute Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Mute!Virgil, Mutism, Panic Attacks, Roommates, Selectively Mute Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Social Anxiety, Virgil Centric, Work In Progress, general anxiety disorder, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie2054/pseuds/Adoptive_Author
Summary: This is an Adopted Work. See the first chapter for more info, but the fic is essentially a roommate fic with the 4 sides and they are in college and shit. It’s at least slightly more interesting than it sounds, so why not give it a shot?





	1. Author’s Note

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the kids aren't alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659962) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Hey, guys! This is going to be my first work on this psued, so I’m going to go over a few things about this account and this story. So, first things first, this psued is called Adoptive Author for a reason. What I am going to be doing iss finding orphaned/discontinued works in the ts Sides fandom and continuing them here. Obviously, I will give credit to the original authors(if they haven’t orphaned the fic) and give a link to the original story. When I write, I won’t be re-writing the chapters from the original, so it would be wise if you went and read the original before reading my work. If you have a work you want me to adopt, please let me know in the comments.  
Ok, now onto details for this specific story. This story is called “The Kids Aren’t Alright.” The Author didn’t get very far before orphaning the fic, so it’s quite open ended and not too easy to work with. I am, however, going to be making some changes. There are spoilers for the story ahead, so go read the [Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659962/chapters/44251696) before continuing!!

First of all, this will no longer be a “chat fic.” I don’t like writing those. So while I will have texting and stuff in the story, most of the writing will be done in first person POV or third person POV, both of which will be outside of texting. I just prefer that type of writing. Secondly, there is a thing in the first chapter where Logan is like “Virgil’s been especially helpful to me these past few years” and Patton was like “what does that mean” and then Logan was like “I’d rather not talk about it.” Remember that? Yeah? Ok I’m going to pretend that never happened cause I have no fucking idea where the author was going with that and I don’t want to work it into my vision of the story… so… tough luck. 

I don’t have an update schedule because I have mental health issues that make it difficult for me to maintain that, but I will update as often as I can. Please note that I do have a different psued and will be working on stories there as well, so updates may not be as frequent as I would like. Please be patient about it, and while you can ask when the next update will be out, don’t be a dick about it or I won’t tell you.

The first chapter (or fourth depending on how you look at it) should be out in a minute. Any feedback you guys have is greatly appreciated! 

Also, I use she/her pronouns and you can refer to me as pinkie or adoptive. Or just Author. Whichever works for you. 

-Pinkie, Out.


	2. Chapter 4

Virgil walked into the apartment, lugging his backpack and two duffel bags containing all his belongings, save for furniture.  
Logan followed close behind, carrying a duffle bag and dragging two suitcases with him. He placed the duffle bag and suitcases near the door and turned back around to grab the rest of his stuff.  
Virgil didn’t understand how someone had that much stuff. One of Virgil’s duffle bags contained his small array of clothing. The other held toiletries, shampoo and conditioner, noise cancelling bluetooth headphones, a towel, his phone charger and his phone. The only things in his backpack were his drawing supplies and sketchbooks, and his makeup. And he had some room left over in all three of his bags!  
Then here Logan was, with three more bags draped over his shoulders and another suitcase in his hands. Not to mention that all of his luggage was filled to the brim.  
“Jesus, Lo, are you packing an entire city in there?” No, it wasn’t Virgil’s best, nor most creative jab, but it was effective. Logan snorted and shook his head affectionately at Virgil.  
Before Logan could respond to Virgil, though, the door burst open again and a man wearing a goddamn prince costume strolled in.  
Logan sighed as he saw the smirk fall from Virgil’s face as he shrunk in on himself, gaze dropping to the floor. “What up plebes!” The man practically shouted, dragging in his enormous suitcases.  
Virgil just adjusted his grip on his bags before walking away, presumably to find a room. The newcomer just frowned in Virgil’s direction before turning to face Logan.  
“Roman Prince, at your service!” The man-Roman- greeted, bowing dramatically.  
“Salutations. My name is Logan Berry,” Logan said, extending his hand. Roman grabbed said hand and shook it enthusiastically.  
“Let me go grab the rest of my things,” Roman said before walking out the door, abandoning the two gargantuan suitcases.  
Soon after Roman left, a short man with curly brown hair bounced into the apartment. His smile brightened upon seeing Logan.  
“Hi! You must be Logan!” He said, grinning as he set his suitcases down.  
“Indeed. You must be Patton Picani, correct?” Patton nodded, smile growing impossibly bigger when Logan remembered his name. “Pleasure to meet you, Patton,” Logan said, stretching out his hand in a similar manner as he did for Roman. Much to Logan’s surprise, Patton forewent the handshake, instead launching himself at Logan for a hug.  
Logan instinctively closed his arms around the smaller man, not wanting him to lose his balance and fall. He let Patton hug him for upwards of 15 seconds before he coughed awkwardly, causing Patton to withdraw from the embrace.  
“Sorry,” Patton apologized, embarrassed.  
“Yes, well, apology accepted.” Luckily for both parties, Roman chose that moment to make his second appearance.  
“I’m back! And I have the rest of my stuff!” Logan turned to face Roman only to have his jaw drop-metaphorically, of course. Roman had another two suitcases, identical in size to the first ones. Not only that, but he had three large duffle bags over his torso, each one probably twice the size of one of Logan’s.  
“Dear Newton, how can one person have that many possessions?” Logan found himself asking. Roman just shrugged.  
“I have a lot of clothes,” he explained matter-of-factly. Patton interrupted the two before Logan could think of a response.  
“Hey, Lolo, didn’t you say you were giving Virgil a ride? I don’t see him anywhere,” Patton said, looking around the room for Virgil.  
Logan nodded. “I believe he is in his new room.” Patton grinned.  
“I’m gonna go say hello to the kiddo!” Patton bounced down the hallway to the only closed door in the apartment. Patton knocked three times before saying; “Hey, kiddo! It’s Patton! Can I come in?” There was no response, but that was to be expected.  
The sound of someone standing up could be heard before Patton heard-and saw- the unclicking of a lock.  
Patton beamed, opening the door and walking into Virgil’s room. Inside the room was a tiny teenager with purple hair sliding down the wall to a sitting position.  
Patton was startled by how small he looked. He chose the smallest bedroom in the apartment, but even then it looked huge compared to him. Although, that could be contributed to the lack of furniture. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, scrolling through his phone. He wore a too-big black checkered hoodie that dwarfed his small frame. He was practically drowning in the fabric. His skin was pale and his bangs covered his eyes, but Patton could see some dark eyeshadow below them.  
“Hi, Kiddo!” Patton greeted, sitting on the ground a few feet away from Virgil. “It’s me, Patton!” If Virgil heard Patton, he didn’t give any indication. Patton wasn’t deterred. “It’s so nice to meet you!” No response.  
Thinking for a moment, Patton pulled out his phone and opened messenger. 

_Padre opened private chat wit Anxiety_

Padre: Hey kiddo!

Patton saw Virgil’s eyes widen in surprise before he began typing. 

Anxiety: Hey.

Padre: It’s nice to finally meet you!

Anxiety u too ig 

Padre: How are you?

Virgil shrugged, making eye contact for a brief second before looking back down to his phone  
“I get it,” Patton said, nodding sympathetically. “Sometimes I don’t know how I’m feeling either.”

Anxiety: how r u?

“Aww thanks for asking, kiddo! I’m really excited and happy! I met you and Logan and made two new friends!” Patton gushed, genuinely happy that Virgil was talking to him, albeit via phone.

Anxiety: 2? I mean ik lo is prob one of them but who else did you meet today

Patton frowned slightly. How could he so easily overlook himself? “You, kiddo! You’re the other friend that I made.” Virgil’s head snapped up in confusion, his eyes wide.

Anxiety: but… I haven’t even talked to u… 

Patton shook his head. “That’s not true! You’re talking to me right now! Yes, maybe you aren’t actually talking out loud, but you’re communicating with me! You could just ignore me but you responded! You even asked how I was! That seems like a friend to me,” Patton explained. 

Anxiety: ig… 

_Anxiety is offline_

Patton sighed internally at his phone, knowing that was Virgil’s way of saying he was done with the conversation. Patton stood up, brushing nonexistent dirt from his khaki’s.  
“I gotta get to work, bye Virge!” He waved goodbye to Virgil. Patton waited for a second, and after seeing no movement from the ball of black fabric, turned to walk out.  
Something moving in his peripheral made him turn back around just in time to see Virgil giving a small two fingered salute. Patton grinned, an extra bounce in his step as he left to go to work.


	3. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait!

Virgil really liked Patton. He was one of the first people that Virgil felt understood with. Patton didn’t even try once to make him talk, instead indirectly suggesting that Virgil communicate through messenger, and he even sent the first message so Virgil didn’t worry if it was the right thing to do. And when Virgil went offline Patton didn’t pressure him into continuing the conversation.  
The smile in Patton’s face when Virgil gave him a belated two-fingered salute almost made Virgil smile in turn, it just had that infectious quality to it. Virgil could see himself spending more time with Patton.  
That Roman character, on the other hand? Virgil wasn’t so sure about that. Yes, he did help Virgil through a panic attack, but he was just so… loud. And effervescent. And extra. Virgil tended to like more subdued, calmer people-although Patton might prove to be an exception.   
Virgil was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of someone trying to buzz in. He heard Logan’s footsteps as he walked over to the intercom.  
_Bzzt_ “How may I help you?” Logan asked, his voice slightly muffled through the door.   
“We are here to deliver some things to a Patton Picani,” a gruff voice on the other end said.   
“I see. I will buzz you in.” _Bzzt_

Logan stopped pressing down on the intercom in favor of opening the door for the u-haul people. He then grabbed his phone and messaged Patton.

_TheLogic opened a private chat with Padre_

TheLogic: The U-Haul is here with your belongings. I let them up. Do you have any instructions on where you would like them to place your things?

Padre: Yeah i do actually. Can I video chat with you so I can tell them where I want things to go? I’ll take my break right now so I can call 

TheLogic: That would be satisfactory.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Logan opened it to reveal the man from the intercom holding a clipboard and pen. “Sign?” He prompted, moving the clipboard in Logan’s direction.   
Logan took the pen and signed, handing it back to the man.  
“I understand you have my roommate’s belongings. Is it alright if he tells you where he wants his things?” The man nodded.  
“That’s fine.” Logan pressed the video chat button on the app, and it began ringing. A few seconds later, Patton’s face appeared on the screen, and Logan handed his phone to the delivery man.   
Seeing that everything was underway, Logan sat down in the corner of the living room with a book. He would’ve gone to his room, but he wanted to keep an eye on his phone.  
Those efforts were fruitless, though, as Logan soon lost himself in his reading, losing awareness of his surroundings. He was pulled out of his trance when the man handed him back his phone.  
Logan accepted it and looked around the common area. A sectional couch was set up against the wall, a coffee table a foot or two away. There were end tables on either side of the couch, and a tv and stand on the other side of the room.   
Logan merely thanked the delivery people and relocated to the couch. 

Over the next few days, the others’ belongings were delivered as well, and by the weekend the apartment was starting to look less barren. The day after Roman’s kitchen table arrived, Patton made dinner for everyone.  
“Family dinner!” Patton called, setting out plates for everyone. Roman and Logan both reluctantly came and sat at the table, but Virgil was nowhere to be found.  
Patton knocked on Virgil’s door. “Mandatory family dinner, kiddo!” Patton said through the door. A full two minutes later, the door opened, revealing a Virgil. Patton skipped back to the kitchen, Virgil padding along behind him. He took a seat at the table and Patton brought over a giant tub of pasta.   
“Serve yourselves!” Everyone took turns taking servings of pasta from the bowl. Dinner started off in an awkward silence as people began to eat.  
Virgil snapped his fingers to get Logan’s attention, and signed; ‘Can you pass me the salt?’ Logan nodded and handed Virgil the salt. Patton and Roman looked between the two, thoroughly confused.   
Virgil noticed their confusion, and, after regaining Logan’s attention, signed something to him.   
“Virgil is, as you know, mostly mute, so he communicates through sign language a lot,” Logan translated.   
“When did he learn sign language?” Roman asked. Logan, Virgil, and Patton sent him matching scowls. “What?” Roman said, befuddled.  
“Virgil isn’t deaf, he can hear you. Don’t ask Logan things about him like he isn’t there, ask him,” Patton admonished. Roman’s eyes widened in understanding.  
“Oh, sorry Virgil.”  
Virgil waved him off. ‘It’s fine. I was 8 years old when I learned asl,’ he signed, Logan translating.  
“Cool! Can you teach me?” Patton questioned. “I want to be able to talk to you without a translator.” Virgil looked to Patton in awe, before signing;  
‘It might be hard for me to teach you, because I won’t be able to tell you what the signs mean, but Logan is fluent as well. He would be able to teach you,’ Virgil explained. Patton shook his head.  
“I’m sure Logan would be an excellent teacher, Virge, but I asked you. It may be a little difficult but I think you can do it.” Virgil blushed, signing ‘ok.’ Patton beamed. “I know that! That means ok, right?”   
‘Yes.’  
Patton squealed. “Thanks, kiddo!” A small smile forced its way, unbidden, onto Virgil’s face. He ducked his head, finishing his pasta as the other three began a conversation, him throwing in the occasional quip or remark. More than once Logan incorrectly translated Virgil. At Virgil’s glares, he would sign: ‘I am not going to call Roman “Prince Underarm Stink”! It is childish, and an uncharacteristically schoolyard insult.’ Then, as an afterthought, ‘You can think of better.’ That comment had Virgil stifling cackles behind a sleeve covered hand, silently laughing his ass off.   
Patton grabbed the dishes and washed them, despite Virgil’s protests. Virgil signed to Patton, Logan, and Roman a “thank you,” “goodnight,” and a “fuck you” respectively, although Logan told Roman he’d said goodnight instead of the actual message.   
Virgil trotted off to his room, collapsing on his bed with a large, unrestrained smile on his face. Today was a good day for Virgil.


End file.
